jueves
by wenliz
Summary: UnA HiStOriA sObRe Un AtEnTaDo El 11 De MaRzO..


**Jueves:**

-espere!

-señorita, ya vamos a partir

-lo se, lamento la tardanza

Una joven rubia se subía de prisa a un tren de una estación en España, va a un vagón y ahí estaba, el chico de su vida, siempre callado y leyendo el diario como todos los días, se había sentado en ese mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, ella solo lo veía de reojo, el jamás volteaba, sus brillantes ojos azules no mostraban nada de atención ala chica, solo aveces ella creía que el la miraba por unos segundos.

-llegamos, la ultima parada!

Ambos salían del vagón y se iban, la chica siempre se quedaba esperando a que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, pero nunca podía hacerlo.

-Ho…hola….soy namine

-mucho gusto, soy namine

-me llamo namine

-soy patética

La chica abre el vagón y se sienta enfrente de el como todos los días, de pronto una vendedora se acerca y le entrega el periódico al joven

-señor roxas, su periódico

-gracias

"_roxas"_

La chica al fin sabia como se llamaba el chico tan especial, ahora solo faltaba dirigirle la palabra, como siempre pasaban el túnel presagio de que llagaban de nuevo, la chica se baja y ella intenta llamar su atención con un débil hola que no llega a Ser escuchado.

La chica harta de no poder hablarle se toma el valor para hacerlo al día siguiente, llega a tiempo pero no va al vagón, se espera un tiempo y abre, ahí estaba, como todos los días, con su mirada fija en el periódico, la chica se acerca y con vos entrecortada dice:

-Ho…hola…roxas

El baja el periódico y asimila lo que oyó, ella se siente tan apenada que quería salir de ahí corriendo.

-hola….

Se levanta y la mira fijamente a los ojos, da una sonrisa muy tierna y responde:

-creí que no vendrías hoy, cosa muy triste para mi, ya que, Esla única razón de que tome este tren, y tarde mas en llegar a mi destino

-en serio?

-si….todos los días espero a que llegues y te miro sin que tu veas, miro tus ojos, y lo bella que eres, por eso hoy jueves 11 de marzo es un día muy especial

-por que

-por que por fin te tengo

El toma si mano y se acera a ella, de pronto todo se oscurece, ya iban a llegar, ella armada de valor lo besa y el le corresponde

-sabes….hoy siento que algo grande pasara

-como que

-como de que mis labios salga un te quiero y que no lo escuches

-lo are, te escuchare decirlo

-te quiero

Esa palabras si fueron escuchadas, y fue lo ultimo que ellos vivieron, un comando armado realizo un ataque terrorista en ese tren, ese jueves 11 de marzo, y cuando retiraban los cuerpos de la victimas, hallaron en un vagón a una pareja tomados de la mano, que decidieron conocerse ese ultimo día de sus vidas, pero fue mejor a que jamás lo hubieran hecho, o que decidieran esperar otro día, por que ya no iba a ver otro.

**Jueves: la oreja de van Gogh**

_Si fuera más guapa, y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar en vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres_

_Te sientas enfrente, y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas_

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me ago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar_

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación enfrente tu y yo va y viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos tus apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me ago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar_

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir_

_Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren, y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida a cambiado, un día especial este 11 de marzo, me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga loa luz…._

_Encuentro tu cara gracias a mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón._


End file.
